paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth or dare
This is my PAW patrol story called, "Truth or dare". Only me and an administrator can edit this story. here we go! It was Sunday afternoon and the pups we're in the lookout bored. You see Ryder had to go to a family reunion leaving every other pup alone. Marshall: tag? All: no. Rubble: Pup pup boogie? All: naw. Zuma: swimming? Rocky: No!!!! Chase wanted to keep the pups entertained but couldn't think of a good idea. Skye: how bout Truth or dare. Rubble: how do you play? Skye: easy, you spin the bottle and you are asked a Truth or a Dare. Rocky: and that's it? Skye: well you need to answer the truth or do a dare first, but it's pretty easy. Chase: let's play! All the pups howled. Rocky: I know where we can get a bottle from. Soon, Rocky brought the bottle inside placed it on the middle of the floor. Marshall: for showing us how to play. You can go first, Skye. Skye: okay. Skye spinned the bottle and it dpinned all the way to Zuma. Zuma: I'll start with a simple truth. Skye: would you rather beleive that someone else sang the Pup pup boogie song, or OMI. All the pups gasped. Zuma: I'd go with someone else. Rocky ended up going next since the bottle landed on him next. Rocky: we now know what the Truth does, now we need to know what a Dare is. Zuma: I dare you to swim all the way from the lookout, all the way to Captain Turbot's lighthouse. Rocky: you wouldn't dare. Zuma: dares a dare. Soon Rocky was angry that he had to swim all the way from the lookout to the lighthouse. When Rocky came back he was not happy! Rocky: congrats Zuma, I'm now wet! Rocky spinned the bottle landing on Chase. Chase: truth me. Rocky: describe one thing you like about Skye. Chase: well she is pretty and adorable. Skye: awwww thanks Chase. Chase blushes as the bottle spins. This time landing on Zuma. Zuma: dare me! Chase: okay... Soon they were outside in the cliff. Zuma: I don't think I want to sky dive down there. Chase: Captain Turbot is drowning. Zuma: I'll save you! He soon jumps off relizing he got tricked. Zuma: drat it all Chase. When Zuma returned he spinned the bottle landing on Marshall. Marshall: dare me! Zuma: I dare you to call Everest and go on a date with her. Marshall soon blushed with everyone else voiceless as they heard his dare. Marshall (blushing): uhhh... I really don'twant... Zuma: do you have a crush on her? Marshall: uhhhh.... Rubble: that's a yes to me. Marshall: okay, okay, I'll call her. (Calls Everest.) Hey Everest... 3 minutes later. Marshall: you will? With Jake? Alright! See you soon. Skye: what she say? Marshall: she said yes! So I invited her and Jake over. Everyone except Marshall: MARSHALL! Marshall soon relized everyone was not happy. Marshall: uhhh...close enough? Marshall spun the bottle which landed on Chase. Chase: truth Marshall: what was the dirtiest word you ever heard? Chase: that would be... (soon he says a bad word in which I will not read, nor write) All the pup's mouths were wide open. Chase: what you didn't say no swearing. Marshall: close enough. Chase: spun the bottle which landed on Rubble. Rubble: Dare me! Soon it started to get colder. Chase: brrrr....hmmmmm? One scene later everypup was wearing their vest. Chase: glad you said Dare? Rubble: never waist a dare like that ever again. Rubble: spinned the bottle which landed on Skye. Skye: dare! Soon they were outside by the cliff. Skye: I don't want to do this. Rubble: look there's an eagle after you. Skye screamed and jumped off the cliff. Skye: drat it all Rubble. Soon Jake and Everest came in. Jake: hey pups! All: Hi Jake, hi Everest. Everest: wait where's Skye? Skye(growling): here I am. Jake: you don't look to happy. Skye ignored Jake and spinned the bottle landing on Jake. Jake: dare me! Skye: I want you to spank Rubble! Everyone gasps. Jake: I don't... I don't want to. Skye: ooooo.... whoever fails to do the dare is out. But since Jake just got here, Rubble your out. Rubble: What! But why? Skye: for copying Zuma's dare and for also not participating in the dare. Rubble: awwww..... Soon an hour has passed and only Marshall, Everest, Skye, and Jake were left standing. Jake: your go Skye. Skye: dare me. Jake: i dare you to kiss Chase. All but Skye and Chase:ooooooooo..... Chase: k-k-k-k-k-kiss me? Skye soon walked toward Chase, and Chase slso did the same thing with Skye. Soon both Chase and Skye were kissing. Jake: okay that's enough guys. Guys? Skye: you guys go on, I'll be in my pup house with Chase. Skye and Chase left causing everyone to get confused. Everest: dare me Jake. Jake: but I didn't... Everest: just do it! Jake: hmmm.... Soon again they were outside. Everest: I'm starting to change my mind... Jake soon kicked Marshall off the cliff. Everest: Marshall! Everest jumps off the cliff to save him. Everest: drat it all Jake. After a few minutes Ryder came home. Ryder: hey pups, what's happening. Rocky: oh, nothing but a little truth or dare. Ryder: I don't approve of that... but as long as no one did any dare or truth too bad, I'll let it pass. Ryder soon went upstairs. Rocky: did anyone tell Chase and Skye that Ryder was here? Ryder: PUPS!!!!!!! all: uh oh. Run! They all ran for there lifes fromcan angry Ryder and they lived unhappily ever after. Except for Skye who was cuddling with Chase in her pup house. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes